


What I Know Is Killing Me.

by InvertedDevil1



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedDevil1/pseuds/InvertedDevil1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel admitted to watching over the boys their whole lives. However, he missed out a few major details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Know Is Killing Me.

Gabriel had watched over Sam and Dean since they were born. He admitted this. However he missed out a major detail.

Returning back from a 2 day hunt, John entered the torn apart motel room. He searched for his boys finding a six year old Dean holding Sam under the bed muttering 'everything will be okay Sammy, Dad will be back soon'. Heading over to them and taking a crying Sam in his arms , John asked Dean what happened: 'A monster came in, broke the salt line, came after Sammy. I hid him in the top cupboard so the monster couldnt get him. I fought it off dad, I made it go away!' Proud of himself Dean stood beaming at his father. John was tired. John was angry.

'What the hell were you thinking! You left your 2 year old brother alone! And put him where he could injure himself!'

'But - But dad I was protecting him - I thought I done good-... done what you always told me - protect Sammy!'

'Get out of my sight you brat! You are just an attention seeking jerk. If there was a monster wheres the body? You put your brother in danger just to get my approval, guess what you will never have my approval after this stunt! GET OUT!' John threw a silently crying Dean out the motel room.

As the door closed Dean fell to the floor sobbing. All a six year old Dean thought about that night was how he had messed up and put Sammy in danger. After all the only person that hates Dean is Dean. This is why Gabriel had so much in common with Dean as they both hated themselves more than anyone else.

The next day, John woke to the sound of crying, completely forgetting yesterdays events. Sam was on the sofa shouting out for his big brother. 'Dean! Can you settle Sammy while I pack?' Dean opened the door and settled Sammy on his side - 'yes sir'

John didnt mention anything when the memories of the previous day rushed to the front of his mind. A rush of guilt overcame him when he noticed Deans soaked through clothes.

'Go take Sammy to the car, i'll be out in a minute'

'yes sir'

After 3 days of driving John finally stopped at a motel. His guilt was radiating off of him. Dean thought it was anger. 'Stay here with your brother'

John head back out, driving through the streets of Kansas until he finds himself at the cemetery. Standing next to Marys grave, he starts talking .

'Mary, I fucked up bad. I need your help. Dean thinks I hate him, hes afraid of me and it shouldnt be like this.' He tells the events to the stone. 'God Dammit Mary! Do something! React! Dont you care about our son! That why you left them with me? Just answer me! I need your help! I cant do this! I can't.'

Driving to the closest place that served alcohol, John drowned his sorrows . After getting kicked out, he purchased bottles of beer and drank them on his way back to the motel.

Gabriel watched the scenes unfold from Marys personal heaven. He had been drawn to her and allowed for the mother to watch over her husband and sons. Mary sat hunched over, screaming for John to notice that she was still watching over them, that he could resolve everything by not doing it again.

Not being able to bear it any longer , Gabriel cleared the events from Marys memory and flew down to John to do the same. Hell these kids were going to be in for a tough ride without this so anything to help would do.

However, John carried on drinking, not being able to remember what caused it in the first place.

Gabriel knew of all these events but never told anyone as he feared they would agree with him. He deserved the punishment.

Everyone thought John Winchester snapped after Marys death, but all along it was Gabriels interfering that started it all.


End file.
